Fly Over States
by de tournesol amour
Summary: AU. Gale meets his life on a plane. Flying from New York to LA. Does this city boy follow her down the back roads and highways of America? (Based on the song Fly Over States- if you hadn't guessed that yet)


**This is just a teaser chapter. I wanted to get the idea out there before someone else wrote it hahaha. Gadge all the way. I just have to find time to write it along with like all the other stories I'm writing at the same time. So yeah enjoy it and review with more ideas! Listen to the song if you haven't!**

Gale couldn't stop dog earring his ticket. He sat back in the plastic seat at the terminal. In a few short hours, he'd be back in California. He slumped and his grey suit jacket and dark green tie flared out in front of him. The airport was much too loud for him. His head was beginning to pound with a headache. At least Gale would be safe in quiet first class away from the loud crowds.

The young man could tell between the tourists and the folks going back home. Most of the tourists were large groups of families with bouncing babies, or newlyweds going to enjoy some nice weather. A few people there looked like they were going back home, they were on the phone with the grandparent's watching the kids, or laughing about the nice weather they were having at home.

None of them had been in New York for business though, like he recently was. He ran a hand through his dark hair, looking out the window at the falling snow. He couldn't wait to look up at the palm trees and feel the warm breeze through the air. If they didn't board soon though, his head was going to tear off and roll across the cheap carpeted floor.

"Now boarding." a flight attendant said from the front desk, he hardly waited for them to announce priority boarders. He knew he got on first. He handed a pretty brunette his ticket.

"Are you going to be on the plane?" he asked adding a charming smile, he looked down at her nametag, "_Katniss_?" she popped her bubble gum in his face and pointed down the wind tunnel.

"Have a nice flight!" she said brightly and looked to the next person in line.

"Oh I will…" he grumbled to himself and fixed his leather bag on his shoulder. He let out a deep breath as he sauntered down the ramp towards the airplane. His wool coat was wrapped around his arm and his hands were full of plastic sleeves full of suits. He stuffed the designer brand clothes at a flight attendant, "do something with these" he said and looked at the numbers over the first class seats.

He was sitting next to a tall man with dark brown hair. He was skimming through an article on his iPad. Gale placed his bag under the seat and plopped down. "How's it going?" the man said looking up.

"Fine." Gale said curtly.

"Where are you from?" the man continued.

"Here," he folded his hands in his lap.

"Do you live here then?" he asked and locked his iPad.

"I live in LA." the man nodded.

"Thomas Wrightwood," he said extending his hand to Gale, "you can call me Thom though."

"Hawthorne." they shook.

"That's some first name." Thom whistled

"It's not my first name." Gale murmured

"So, do you have a first name?" the man joked next to him.

"Gale." A crying baby walked by and Gale tried not to flinch. A new baby and a plane are not the best combination.

"You don't like kids?" Thom wondered as Gale shied away from a coughing boy and a mumbling girl.

"I love kids." Gale said, "I come from a larger family." he responded and set his head back on the headrest.

"Are you the oldest or the baby? You look pretty young."

"Oldest, I'm 25." he said and resisted an eye roll. He wondered if this guy would ever stop talking.

"Are you looking to settle down and have a family of your own, then?"

"What?" Gale sighed and looked over, lifting away from the headrest.

"Just making chatter…" Thom said.

"I'm a real estate agent" Gale said, "I can sell an apartment in a week at four million tops to a long-term home owner"

"So what? You're successful." Thomas shrugged, "money can't buy you love."

"Are you married?" Gale accused

"Yes, I've been married for over five years. Bristel Wrightwood." He winked, "we're very happy."

"I've met a few girls, did the routine, took them out, danced them around my local club, and took them home. In the morning they would leave and I would go to work." Gale said waving his hands about.

"And none of these ever got serious?"

"Work gets in the way," Gale said raising an eyebrow. The two paused as a blond girl rolled her suitcase onto the plane. Her hair was a mess of curls and her eyes were frustrated. She wore a short white dress with bright red cowboy boots. A white and red stripped plaid shrug was wrapped around her middle.

Her dark suitcase got stuck against his chair and she pulled on it. "I'm sorry!" she sighed and brushed her hair out of her bright blue eyes. Gale made hesitant eye contact with her again, she was flushed. He cleared his throat,

"Its fine." he gave her a no-big-deal dismissive hand. She smiled a large smile of pearly whites. As she turned back to coach she fell over her feet and plummeted to the ground. Gale stood up in an instant, helping her up, quickly.

"Look. You're clogging up the aisle" the man, who was getting onto the plane behind her said.

"Where do you have to be?" Gale snapped. "Your seat? I think you can wait a moment." He picked up the girl's suitcase, holding out the handle to her. She took it.

"I'm so sorry, this is so embarrassing" she struggled and was gone. Gale took his seat, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well…" Thom smirked, "how strange."

"What are you talking about?" Gale huffed and pulled his jacket down.

"We were talking about getting serious with someone and-"

"I get it." Gale said interrupting him. He looked across the aisle and the two empty seats across from his. It was still snowing around the tarmac. He stopped the flight attendant from earlier, her smile forced when she saw his hand on her arm.

"What would you like, _Sir_?" she asked

"The curly blond. The one with the bright cowboy boots and plaid sweater," he started and nodded towards coach, "Her ticket has been upgraded to first class, bring her up here." Gale moved the attendant back and pointed to the seat across the way.

"I don't think…" she said slowly

"Yes you can, I'm paying for it." he glared until she disappeared behind the curtain, separating the two classes. She came back wearing a shit eating grin.

"She said no." Gale sputtered. Thom snickered covering his mouth with a palm.

"_Why_?"

"I don't think she fell for your _charm._"

"Try again." he bit out, "it wasn't exactly an invitation, it's a present." She left the two men again.

"She said no," the man next to him wiped under his eye, "priceless. Your face was priceless." The blond came through the curtain with an annoyed face. Her carry on was being pulled slowly behind her. She turned backwards, sticking out her butt and dragged it through the aisle.

The girl hardly looked over at the two men. She looked as if she were trying to pick up to store it in the over-head compartment. Gale got up and lifted it out of her hands with little effort. He slid the luggage into place and clicked the cubicle closed.

He looked down at her. She had put the sweater on now, and she didn't meet his gaze. She slipped around him into her seat, rubbing the sides of her arms with opposite hands like she was cold. "Thanks." she whispered and looked out the window.

"You're welcome." He answered and shuffled around to his seat. Gale raised his eyebrows at Thom, who simply shrugged. "I'm Gale" he said to her.

"Madge" she said and finally made eye contact.

**Review please! :D Listen to _Fly Over States _by Jason Aldean! **

**Erin**


End file.
